The Frostwing Clan
The Frostwing clan are sponsored by Lady Iceglacier of the Circle, a white dragon of power and feral majesty. The frostwings are predominately a northern clan that is at home with snow covered mountains and northern climates. That is why the majority of the clan picked up and moved to a better climate beyond the Orc Hordelands. A number of Frostwings still live in Veristaxi and Zadracarta, and a small number traveled to their lone colony of Tethyrias. The frostwings are marked by white scales, purplish blue scales, or light blue scales; the color of ice and snow. This is because a number of white dragons mated with the dragonborn, and their descendants founded the Frostwing clan sometime after that event. Honor The Frostwings are the dragonborn more concerned with honor -- the belief in holding yourself to a higher standard than society requires -- than the others. Personal glory is vanglorious, and survival comes first before personal glory to the Frostwings. Many Frostwings study the blade, seeking to become the master of the blade. Known as sword-saints, the Frostwing clan use Dragonborn steel to great effect. Some wander the lands of the Dragonborn, fighting injustice and for the little guy. Unfortunately, others are mercenaries, and will fight for any cause -- righteous or wicked -- so as long as the cause also provides worthy opponents. Clan Genesis The Frostwings are the descendants of Iago the Swordmaster; or so says myth and legend. Iago learned the ways of honor from a group of aboriginal dragonborn. He took it home to the Dragonborn, and could only convince ten families to help found a clan on the tenants of honor. Getting a white dragon to back them, they managed to gain the white dragon's white scales over years of breeding. Organization The Frostwings are made up of the Frostwing family, which was sired by the mythological Iago; and nine other families along with seven or so family septs. All of the families are typically led by a clan chieftain. The chieftain, or Rimem, decides policy for the clan in question. They also call for battle when clan honor is at stake. When a young one is born, they are typically reared by their birth parents until the age of eight, when they are to be admitted to a school or taught by a master. It's often the pride of a parent to have their child taught by a capable and excellent master. Here, they learn the importance of honor and integrity. They learn all that they need to know about how to survive in battle with honor and not without courage. Often, to get into the most excellent schools, a young dragonborn man comes with a certificate from his family, a bribe which is none too small, and show that the dragonborn can pass the Master's tests. Although few are the schools which will accept a bribe and a no talent student. However, for every school of swordsmanship or wizardry, a lone master is often the case. Master swordsmen would wander the lands, taking every precaution to perfect his skill in the blade without dying. Secondly, Master Wizards often stay alone in their high towers. Some are adventurers and remember the time when they adventured themselves. Others are not, being exiled for their unorthodox thinking and reasoning. While studying under a lone master would earn a student much prestige, the result is that most Dragonborn would rather send their young men and women to the schools instead rather than tarnish their reputations. People a Part of the Organization Following is a list of schools and masters that are found within the lands of the Frostwings. Ravocrath Military School''' ' Except for the Military Schools of Arc Teryx, the Ravocrath Military School has no equal amongst the Dragonborn. Here, the Dragonborn study the arts of Swordsmanship. Found in an isolated part of Dragonborn lands, the school was never conquered by Alexander, so it teaches dragonborn only. A school rich with tradition and ritual, the Ravocrath Military school is the most prestigious of all the Dragonborn schools. A place where winter is welcome, the rituals and traditions here extend back thousands of years all the way back to Planet Thuban. The scrolls are ancient, and meticulously copied by the monks of Ravocath Military school. The swordsmasters here are always excellent in their teaching. The school is currently led by Master Tazyax, one of the masters of dueling here. His nickname is Tazyax the Scarred, for a scar he got on his face while dueling in his early years. '''Feats taught by the Ravocrath Military School: '''Power Attack, Furious Focus, Martial Weapon Proficiency: Rapiers, Martial Weapon Proficiency: Longsword, Martial Weapon Proficiency: Great Sword, Exotic Weapon Proficiency: Two Bladed Sword, Combat Expertise, Dodge, Mobility, Cleave, Great Cleave, Improved Sunder, Improved Bull Rush, Dazzling Display, Weapon Focus. Narzire the Wanderer A wandering master of the graceful sword art: The Way of the Heron; Narzire was forced to leave his school due to his radical swordfighting techniques. Now he travels through Dragonborn lands as a monk and a mendicant. He rarely takes on new apprentices, but those he does often inherit a swordfighting form that is as deadly as it is beautiful. Narzire typically tattoos his apprentices with a heron on one of their arms, after they have learned everything he could teach. This is to signify that his apprentices -- now journeymen of the sword -- have learned the deadly Way of the Heron. '''Feats taught by Narzire the Wanderer:' Combat Expertise, Power Attack, The Way of the Heron, Martial Weapon Proficiency: Rapier, Weapon Focus, Weapon Finesse, Dazzling Display, Deadly Stroke, Shattering Defenses, Weapon Specialization. Master Xarkion A legend amongst the Frostscales, Xarkion is said to be a Kitsune -- a nine tailed fox. He is also the legendary teacher of the Way of the Heron, and is responsible for teaching Narzire and a few other masters through out history. The ninetailed foxman is typically seen in the guise of a Dragonborn and not a man, but have been known to shapeshift as a human, a lizardman, or as a reptoid. Regardless, anyone encountering this long lived fox spirit may seek from him the knowledge of the sword. Most other masters regard the nine tailed fox man to be mythical, even legendary and doesn't exist. However, those that do encounter the kitsune often tell how they are trained in the principles of the sword. Category:Dragonborn clans Category:Dragonborn Category:Dragons